cawfandomcom-20200216-history
BCW Monday Night Rampage
}}="hiddenStructure" | colspan="3" style=" align: center;" | |- ! colspan="3" style="background-color: #d0d0d0; text-align: center;" | Details |- ! style="white-space: nowrap; padding-right: 1.2em; width: 33%;" | Promotion | colspan="2" style="width: 66%;" |Boston Championship Wrestling |- ! style="padding-right: 1.2em; width: 33%;" | Brand(s) | colspan="2" style="width: 66%;" |Rampage |- |- class }="hiddenStructure" ! style="padding-right: 1.2em; width: 33%;" | Competitors | colspan="2" style="width: 66%;" |BCW Roster |- ! colspan="3" style="background-color: #d0d0d0; text-align: center;" | About the Show |- class }="hiddenStructure" ! style="padding-right: 1.2em; width: 33%;" | Created By | colspan="2" style="width: 66%;" |Craig Mack & Alex Mavrick |- class }="hiddenStructure" ! style="padding-right: 1.2em; width: 33%;" | Format | colspan="2" style="width: 66%;" |1080p High Definition |- class }="hiddenStructure" ! style="padding-right: 1.2em; width: 33%;" | Channel | colspan="2" style="width: 66%;" |BCW Network |- class }="hiddenStructure" ! style="padding-right: 1.2em; width: 33%;" | Running Time | colspan="2" style="width: 66%;" |2 Hours |- class }="hiddenStructure" ! style="padding-right: 1.2em; width: 33%;" | Original Run | colspan="2" style="width: 66%;" |May 5, 2011-Present |} BCW Rampage (Monday Night Rampage) is a CAW Internet wrestling show produced by Boston Championship Wrestling Promotions (BCW Promotions) that airs every monday on the BCW Network channel on youtube. The show is referred to as the Rampage brand where BCW employees are assaigned to. The show debuted on July 4th, 2011 (Independance Day) at the Izod Center in East Rutherford, New Jersey. Show History '2011' 'Original Format' Beginning on July 4, 2011, BCW Rampage aired on the BCW Network. Rampage began to air on youtube for only for 1 hour. The firs episode of Rampage aired a match featuring BCW Champion John Cena teaming with Chris Jericho and Goldberg facing World Heavyweight Champion John Morrison, Randy Orton, and Edge. The episode witnessed seeing team John Cena become the winner. The first epsiode grossed in 200 viewers on its first night. By the end of the week, Rampage grossed in 800 viewers. 'Monday Night Take Overs' Boston Championship Wrestling full goal is to show how three different wrestling generations can collide in the ring and also come together as a team to see which generation is better. In late 2011 in hot blistering summer months, the BCW Fan Nation saw a new team form as Current Champion the future NWO. The team that formed is named Corporate Mafia. The team involves BCW President Craig "The Hammer" Connors, "Hardcore Icon" Tom Connors, "The Gangster" Jeff Connors, Chyna, Abyss, Brother Ray, and Chris Jericho. The team is well known for a cocky attitude, disrespectful, do what ever they want attitude. Since the incarnation of Brother Ray at Summer-Fest 2011, the Mafia has been hardcore. When Jeff and Tom became Tag Team Champions at Summer-Fest, and Abyss became World Champion in September, the team has been on a mission to take control. When Abyss joined the group, the team has been more destructive and violent. After injuring BCW Champion John Cena and Edge by placing them through car windows. Since November, The Corporate Mafia has been issuing and promising a hostile take over in BCW and thinking about taking over other leagues. In 2012, BCW welcomed in the new year as the first Rampage of 2012 was in Pittsburg, Pennsylvania. After Final Hour in December of 2011, Triple H started targeting World Heavyweight Champion Abyss. Triple H announced on January 6 2012 edition of Friday Night Mayhem that he will challenge Abyss at No Guts No Glory in Toronto. Prior to the event, Abyss and the Mafia attacked Triple H. Two weeks before the event, Bully Ray sent Triple H through a car window like Bully Ray did to Cena in September. Triple H met Abyss at No Guts No Glory and saw Abyss retain the championship. The beginning of the year, Rampage General Manager Trish Stratus announced that Jeff Hardy would face Chris Jericho at No Guts No Glory for the BCW Championship. This saw Jeff Hardy win and then later in the night Tish Stratus announced that Jeff Hardy was not eligiable to wrestle due to his injuries 5 days before. In February of 2012, BCW introduced their first ever Elimination Chamber match up where both major titles were defended. Abyss and Chris Jericho retained their championships at the hands of their fellow Mafia members. A day later on the February 27 2012 edition of Rampage, 2012 Rumble Winner Big Show announced that he will face Abyss for the World Heavyweight Championship at Bound For Greatness. Abyss and the Mafia started targeting Big Show to change his mind and told him his road to Bound For Greatness will not be easy. On the March 16 edition of Rampage, BCW President Craig Connors, the original leader of the group returned after a 3 month absence from BCW television. On this night he announced that he will destroy the Mafia group at Bound For Greatness. He also went on to say that April 2 2012 in Atlanta, Georgia, Chris Jericho will find out his opponent for the BCW Championship at Bound For Greatness. April 2 came and Jericho found himself laying on the his back after Goldberg returned after a 7 month absence. Goldberg gave Jericho spears and jack hammer slams. Following week on Rampage, Goldberg said that he will take the title and destroy the mafia prior to Bound For Greatness. New Attitude Era At the end of 2012 at BCW's final mega event of the year, Final Hour, BCW was slowly rolling into a new era. With Braga Castro, leader of the Stone Cold Assassians and Jason Storm turning heel and becoming BCW Champion the light in BCW become dim. According to BCW President Craig Mack, Final Hour 2012 is the prequel to the new era he wants to create. January 27 2013, BCW introduced a 60 man rumble match up which was documented as the largest in CAW wrestling history. After January's event, No Guts No Glory, BCW Champion Jason Storm vowed that he will turn this wrestlign industry into the most arrogant and more competitive state then ever with more attitude. With new stars like Justice, PainDemic, The Executioner, Tank, Detox, Tim Dakota and Bill Dakota in 2012 these men will strictly have attitude. Production Currently, the theme song for Monday Night Rampage is "Across the Nation" by The Union Underground. The official theme song was announce on June 25, 2011 at BCW Home-Coming Event. Since September, the length of Rampage has increased to 2 hours and is filmed in 360p using SmackDown vs. RAW 2011. In January 2012, Boston Championship Wrestling Promotions upgraded to Playstation 3 and to the new WWE'12 game. All events are produced in 1080p HD format. January 2 2012 edition of Rampage was the first weekly show to be taped in HD. No Guts No Glory was the first Created Pay-Per-View Event to be recorded in 1080p. May 7 2012 will be the start of Season 2 of Boston Championship Wrestling Promotions. This will be held in Newark, New Jersey. New stars will debut and this season will mark the start of a new beginning in CAW wrestling. CAW's will be filling the BCW Ring and the current WWE stars will be leaving. Season 2 starts after the grandest stage. Will BCW landscape change? On Air Personalities Note-Divas Championship, Tag Championships & TV Championship can be defended on both Rampage and Mayhem Authority Figures Craig Mack-Owner since May 5, 2011 Alex Maverick-Co-Owner, General Manager, Since May 5, 2011 Trish Stratus-General Manager of the Divas, Since November 14, 2011 Commentators Scott DiMarco-Since July 4, 2011 Trish Stratus-Since July 4, 2011 Angelina Love-Since November 28, 2011 (Alternate) Alex Mavrick-Since July 4, 2011 (Alertnate) See Also Boston Championship Wrestling Promotions (BCW Promotions) Category:BCW Promotions Category:BCW Shows Category:BCW Ramapge